Bill Cipher
Bill Cipher is a mind demon, summoned by 'Lil Gideon to steal the combination to Stan's safe, from his mind. He made cameo appearances long before his actual debut and is potentially the true antagonist of Gravity Falls. History Gideon summoned Bill in Dreamscapers with an incantation from his journal, upon arriving the demon demonstrated its incredible powers by altering the landscape around it, ripping the teeth out of the mouth of a deer and then undoing the act. He made the deal with Gideon, in exchange for helping him, Gideon would help Bill with some unspecified event that meant a lot to him. He also revaled he had been to Gravity falls before, and implied he had previous dealings with Stan. Upon checking his Journal Dipper found him described as the "most powerful thing" the writer had encountered, as well as a page covered with crossed out text and blood. Using a spell they followed Bill into Stans mind. There he warned them not to interfer with him, and gave them a demonstration of his power by blasting a hole in Dipper chest and bringing two characters Mabel was thinking about to life. Before entering Stan's memories to search for the code Gideon wanted. Following working out Stan's reasoning, Mabel found the memory and Soos offered to destroy it, however it was then revealed to be Bill who had taken Soos form. Now with the code he contacted Gideon and tried to tell him it, however before he could finish, Mabel shot the memory into another one of Stans, in which he was standing over a bottomless pit. As such Gideon called off the deal. Overcome with rage, he trapped them all in a seperate realm and forced them to endure their worse nightmares, before finally planning to kill them. However they were saved by Dipper, who had learned that it was possible to make things come real in the dream universe by thinking them. Using this they battle Bill, and came close to defeating him. However sick of the fight, he simply stopped it and once again rendered them powerless, now in a white void. However because he found them persistant he decided not to kill them, and instead left, but before he did, he warned them of the coming darkness that would destroy life as they knew it. Then he cheerfully left. Bill later returned in the Season 2 episode Sock Opera. He attempts to make a deal with Dipper to unlock the password for the computer he found in exchange for a favor. After being rejected the first time, he makes the deal again when Dipper uses all his chances to find the password. After requesting a "puppet" and manipulating Dipper, the two strike a deal and Bill pulls an unsuspecting Dipper from his body. He possesses it and destroys the computer. He then reveals that Dipper had been learning too much and was becoming a danger to him all while revealing his plan to destroy the journal. After searching for it, Mabel reveals that she is using the journal as a prop in her sock puppet play, much to Bill's delight. He goes there and offers to perform a role in the play in order to get his hands on the book. After Dipper manages to tell Mabel what was going on, she goes to retrieve the journal and almost ruins the play. Bill prevents this from happening and threatens to ruin it anyways if she doesn't give him the journal while reminding her that she constantly ignored her brother to get it to happen anyways. Mabel refuses his offer and the two fall down onto the stage and get into a fight. She then defeats an unsuspecting Bill by revealing Dipper weaknesses, much to the demon's confusion and dismay. After wearing Dipper's body to the point of unconsciousness, Bill is flung out of it which gives Dipper the chance to take it back. After his defeat, Bill (using the Dipper sock puppet) swears revenge on the twins and states that they cannot stop his plan. Mabel then destroys the puppet by igniting the fireworks it was on and Bill again retreats. Trivia *His name could be a reference to the Beale ciphers, encrypted manuscripts which are said to lead to a great, hidden treasure. Category:Demon Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Size-Shifter Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Trickster Category:Deal Makers Category:Destroyers Category:Comedic Villains Category:Gravity Falls Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Master Manipulator Category:Jerks Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Eye-Monsters Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Living Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Liars Category:Omniscient Category:Imposters Category:Recurring villain Category:Immortals Category:Omnipotents Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Supernatural Category:Harbingers Category:Bigger Bads Category:Fictional Fictional Villains Category:Creature Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Dream Master Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Teleporters Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil Light Category:Mastermind Category:The Heavy Category:Psychopath Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Minion Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Unseen Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Satan Category:Possessor Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Sadomasochists Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Perverts Category:Sociopaths Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Charismatic villain Category:Archenemy Category:Traitor Category:Vandals Category:Brainwashers Category:Saboteurs Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Cataclysm Category:Spatiokinetic Villains Category:Complete Monster